Harry Potter the Survivor
by 1maginationstaton
Summary: This is a different take on Harry Potter where he is more Slytherin than Gryffindor and he has the horcrux talking to him. Also, This story is how Tom will help and guide Harry to become a Powerful wizard.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

THE SURVIVOR

Authors Note:

Please like if you want me to continue this story and please leave comments on what I should change or do next.

**I understand your frustration, With my lack of motivation, And my repetitive procrastination, But you need to realize, I'm only doing what I need to, To survive, Music and books, Keep me alive, Therefore, if you wish to see me, Tomorrow morn, Please leave me be**

**-Ena Alysopriono**

Chapter 1:

I stand there. Watching them. A facade of calm and composure covering my face even though my 10 year old mind was occasionally flinching from the threats and insults of my Uncle and Cousin.

"...You lazy piece of scum! We should have left out to die when we had the chance!"

I continued to take in the insults but they came in one ear and went out the other like rushing water.

"... One day we will finally be rid of you but until then you are to obey me! You hear you stupid, disrespectful, good-for-nothing boy!" My Uncle said while slamming me against the wall of our living room.

**No one tells you what to do! They shall be punished. **

My eyes flash an amber red and I can hear a whistling in my ear. My face hardens and my eyes narrow as I repeat this comment from the voice deep inside of me in my mind.

My relatives pale at the sight of my eyes and my Uncle quickly releases me as if I was burning him. I simply brush down my clothes and put my calm mask back on but this still did not prevent them from felling the invisible electricity crackling around me.

"Listen to me clearly," I say in such a silky and quiet voice that it gives them shivers down their spines, " Every since I made forced you to give me the extra room in the house I thought I was clear that I will not be ordered around. I will do as I wish and at the least you should be obeying ME you filthy human! Now stay out of my way and you will will not end up dead!"

My voice rises as I say this until I am almost yelling. I walk up to Uncle after I gained my composure back and I can see the sweat starting to drip off of his pale face.

**Make him Bow! Make him cower at your feet!**

I sneer at him as he pathetically shakes under my gaze. I scowl at all of their visible pale and shaking bodies of my relatives and I calmly turn around and leave to my room quickly shut the door behind me.

I sit down at my desk and close my eyes and go to the _sanctuary _of my mind.

'Tom,' I ask out to the vast space of my mind.

'Yes Harry.'

'What is this sensation of energy I feel around me when I am angry on focusing on something?'

I heard a sigh and waited for Tom' to answer my question.

'I'm sorry I could not tell you off this earlier but that sensation you feel is something called magic and we are born with it. Also, when you sometimes 'loose control' you cause strange accidents to occur such as you breaking your Uncles coffee mug or turning Dudley's hair blue.

I sat there mulling over what I just learned when a new question popped in my head.

'How do I control this magic?'

'Well when I discovered my magic, I went a boarding school right after my 11th birthday called Hogwarts where I trained and perfected the skill of magic.'

'Are you capable of teaching me how to control my magic earlier that my 11th Birthday Tom?'

'It shall be challenging but I will only help you if you work.' 'I shall work as hard as you want me to Tom.' 'Then we shall start but first, let me inform you of the traditions of the wizarding world and all of the guidelines of becoming a powerful and respectable wizard.'

'Continue'

'The wizarding world consists of 3 types of wizards; Purebloods, Half-bloods and Mudbloods. A Purblood is a wizard with a pure line of wizarding blood only. A half-blood has one side pureblood and the other side mudblood, wizards or witches born from muggles, which are humans. A mudblood is a human born from humans.'

'What am I Tom.'

'Sadly, we are both Half-bloods. Your Father pure but your mother born from filth. Next thing that you need to know about is Hogwarts. Hogwarts contains 4 houses that the new student get sorted into; Slytherins, the ambitious and cunning, Ravenclaw, the smart but blind follower, Hufflepuff, the weak and lastly Gryffindor, the foolish and stupid. It is necessary for you to get into slytherin if you want to have a respectable and well-known persona and name in the wizarding world. The classes you will be taking in your 1st out of 7 years are Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Astronomy and Herbology. You must be the Best in all of your classes and nothing less.'

'I will do as you tell me to do Tom.'

' I also will teach you to be the best that you can be Harrison now get some sleep and we will start training tomorrow.'

'Yes Tom.'

I exited my mind and looked at the clock on my desk. It read 1:00 which shockingly meant I spent 2 hours in my mind.

I lazily crawled to my bed and sighed as the comforting darkness led me to the land of Morpheus.

-The Next day-

I woke up at my normal time of 8:00 and immediately went down stairs and fetched myself some breakfast and when I was done I put on my coat and left for the forest behind our house. Once I found a suitable area to meditate I sat down and left for area of my mind where I could talk to Tom.

'Tom.'

'Yes Harry.'

'I am ready for training.'

'Shall we start.'

'We shall.'

'Let us start with basics, surprising, you are a natural at occlumency, the organizing and protection of the mind, and that will give us a head start on wand less magic. First, I want you to focus on an object and make it do what you please without touching it. This may take a few tries so we will only work on this for at the most 5 minutes.'

I looked around me and found a rock around the size of my fist. I placed it on a tree stump and began on willing it to float over to the stream nearby. After about 3 minutes, it finally lifted up and floated over to the stream. Satisfied, I entered back into my mind.

'Good job Harrison. Now all you have to do is get more adapt to levitating and making things do what you want so for the next 30 minutes I want you to work on levitating objects quickly and work your way up until you could do large sizes.'

'Yes Tom.'

I quickly set to work and was able at the end of the 30 minutes to levitate a small object within seconds and levitate a rock the size of a medium size adult within minutes. I entered back into my mind and eagerly filled Tom in on my progress.

'I am immensely impressed with your magic skill level so over the course of this year we will be training this magic to a large extent but with your magic training I want you to Physically train your body by stretching, exercising and filling it with substantial and healthy foods.'

'Yes sir.'

'I am proud of you Harry, now continue your work and you will be exceedingly powerful'

Pride filled my heart as I answered almost gloatingly,

'Yes Tom.'

I, after my talk with Tom, started conditioning and preparing my body for the year if training ahead of me.

Authors Note; I hope this chapter was a good start and if there are any corrections I need to make, feel free to do so. Thank you and I will write the next chapter as soon as possible. Love YA!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter  
"THE SURVIVOR"

Authors Note:

"Please like if you want me to continue this story and please leave comments on what I should change or do next.

"You are his will on earth, For in this blink of life we all live, Despite the denial of our own mortality, And an unknowing purpose before God, You have taught us how to give."

-Mark Lecuona

Chapter 2:  
1 Year Later

I stand there. Watching them. A facade of calm and composure that now comes easily without any hesitation no matter the situation. The house is in uproar after the recent finding of the Hogwarts letter that I knew was coming.

"How dare you! You are not going to that freak school! You dare live in this house and try to bring up the most disgraceful thing! I will not be associating with another freak and drunk like your par..."

I wave my hand in his direction and using the silencing spell tom taught me.

"You have said enough but shall I remind you again what happens to those who try and boss me around?" I say in a deadly voice tilting my head to the side with a fake questioning look covering my features.

He shakes his head no quickly while I silently look into his mind to see his thought. Previous memories of the his 'punishment' pop up here and there but the most visual thing was the emotion of his fear. I grin to myself and leave his mind.

"If you fail to control your attempts on controlling me, then you will have to face the consequences of your actions." I say again in a threatening yet almost silent voice.

The grand 'Punishment' that dear Uncle Vernon is fearing was me locking him in the cupboard and telling all the snakes with my new found talent to nip and cover him until he was almost invisible. It Twas a great moment for me and fills me with happiness but I have to say the opposite for my relatives.

" I will be heading to the magical Diagon Alley for my shopping. I have already found enough money to provide me for my needs. Now, does anyone object?"

"I raised an eyebrow scanning everyone's thought quickly and smiled after only seeing slight objection from Dudley.

"Perfect. Well, farewell and I have already settled a place for my stay until the school year begins."text-align: left;"

I walk out the door and silently call the night bus. Once I board, I leave to talk to Tom for the few moments that I have.

'Tom?'

'Yes Harrison.' Tom answered.

'What is the Alley like?'

Even though I was very mature for my age, I still was a curious eleven year old boy

'Well, first of all, it is insanely crowded with wizards and some mystical creatures and it has store after store the whole road. My favorite shop personally is the Owl Emporium because that is where I got my first familiar before she was killed 'Dieviete'

'I am sorry Tom' I say with actual remorse and not he fake one that people usually respond to sad situations with.

'Don't Harry. Although her life was cut short, it was full of happy and wonder filled memories.'

I smile as a contempt feeling waves over me.

'I'm glad you had that experience Tom.'

'Me too.'

Our talk was cut short as I noticed the bus had stopped.

'I will talk to you later tonight Tom after the shopping and I will tell you all the details.'

'Stay safe Harry.'

I got off the bus and made by way to the Leaky Cauldron. I nodded at Tom as I entered and quickly made my way to the entrance to the wizarding world. I tapped the code on the bricks and it took all of my control to now gape at the amazing view of the alley. Tom was correct. It was crowded and there was store after store. After standing there, observing the alley, I remembered Tom's instructions on going to the so call Gringotts.

"As I entered Gringotts, I saw what appeared to be a goblin at each desk. I went up to one of them and Politely asked,

"Excuse me sir."

The Goblin looks stunned for a second but then answers.

"Yes."

"I do hope you have a moment because I would like a full scan and check up of all my vaults Mr..."

"Griphook."

"Yes, Griphook."

"And whose vaults am I checking."

"Oh how rude of me! Potter, Harry Potter sir."

"Come this way and we will check up on your vaults Mr. Potter."

"To get into your vaults and to get its information, I will need a drop of blood."

I nodded and he quickly pricked my finger and let the blood flow onto the parchment. Just as fast as it hit the paper, words started to spread and fan out throughout the paper. When it finished he handed it to me.

_Potter Vault : 25,000,000 Galleon_  
_1500 Sickles_  
_ 986 Knuts_

_Heir to Black Vault: 42,000,000 Galleons/em/p_  
_ 1976 Sickles_  
_ 456 knuts_

_Trust Vault: 18,000 Galleons_  
_ 250 Sickles_  
_ 45 Knuts_

If not for all the training with Tom, I would have never been able to mask my unbelieving look. It took me almost 30 seconds to comprehend and compose myself. Griphook handed me a bag and said that it was to hold the money I needed. I quickly filled it and left my trust vault. I turned to Griphook and gave him a sincere look of appreciation.

"Thank you Griphook."

"Again, he was shocked to hear me thanking him/addressing him with respect.

"Your Welcome."

As I was walking out, I remembered a phrase Tom taught me and turned around again.

"May your gold continue to flow Griphook."

This time, he was gaping at me like a fish out of water. By the time he was able to compose himself, I was holding back a fit of giggles impending to come.

"May your Gold continue to flow as well ."

I left after that and made my way throughout the alley purchasing almost all of the products I needed for school. The last two were going to be the most exciting from Tom's revelations. I made my way to the Owl Emporium. Once I entered I scanned through the animals. It seemed that within seconds a white owl landed on my shoulder and pecked my ear. I observed that it was Snowy Barn Owl.

"Hedwig. That shall be your name."

Hedwig hooted with approval and nipped at my ear. I paid for the owl and started making my way down Diagon Alley to my last stop. Ollivanders.

I shrunk my bags and put them in my pocket before I entered the store.

"Excuse me?" I say after clearing my throat.

There is a thunk and a man appears on a ladder.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter. It seems only yesterday that you mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Ah... here we are."/p

I wave the wand and several cabinets exploded.

" Apparently not! Perhaps...this?"

I wave a different wand and several ink pots crash to the floor. This continued on for at least 10 more tries before I started to get irritated.

"You seem to be one of the most difficult customers I have has this year. But lets start going to the rarer wands."

"He goes behind the counter and brings back a wad case that looked like it was worth a million Galleons. He opened up the case to reveal a wand that has a blood red tink to light brown, almost white, wood that looks like it was made for royalty. He picks it up carefully and looks cautiously at me but I didn't notice. I was entranced in how the wand looked and felt even though I wasn't touching it. It was as if the wands magic was pulling me to it.

"Try this one."

I quickly grab it and immediately I moan in pleasure as the wand's magic link and weaves in with mine like a woven basket.

"Merlin..."

Ollivander says under his breath. I look at his after my little scene was over. I noticed that he was very pale and looked like he would collapse.

"Tha..that wand i..ss made of Dittany Stalk and De..Dementor Cloak and is in the wood of the last ever White Oak Tree."

I was surprised he didn't collapse. I was about to ask how much it was but as if he could read my mind he answered.

"Free of charge. This experience was enough pay for a life time. Oh wait! Here is the wand Holster that came with it."

Quickly getting uncomfortable with the situation, I grab the Holster and leave the shop and head to the Leaky Cauldron to get a room. Once I get in, I disperse all my stuff in an orderly fashion and lay on the bed clutching my wand delicately.

'Tom'

'Oh Harrison. How was your shopping?'

I sigh tiredly.

'You were right about it being crowded but other than that it was great.'

Seeing that my mind was in turmoil he became a little nervous.

'What is the matter Harry?'

'My wand is apparently very rare.'

'Very rare. Mmmm. Intresting. What is it made of?'

'Dittany Stalk and Dementor cloak as the cores with the last existing White Oak tree.'

could hear Tom gasp inside my mind.

'Tom?'

'Very rare. Very rare my arse. That wand is the rarest wand in the whole world! Do you care to know who its previous owner was?'

Who was the owner?'

'Merlin himself!'

I gape to myself. Bloody Hell! Merlin's Wand!

'Now do you understand why it is rare?'

'Yes, but I have a question Tom.'

'What is it?'

'Was his wand red?'

I receive silence for a good five minutes before I start to get worried.

'Tom?'

'Do you remember how Merlin died Harry?' Tom asked barely in a whisper.

'He was stabbed with a basilisk fang and died from poison and ... loosing too much blood. BLOODY HELL.

text-align: left;"'Yes indeed Har.'

'I have Merlin's wand with his own blood on it! Oh my Hell. Tom I think I am going to go to sleep.'

'I am very proud of you Harry. This means that you are extremely powerful. Have a good nights sleep and keep that wand safe!'

I exit my mind and before I could react I was asleep.

Authors Note:

Sorry this is short but it took a hella long time! Love YA and please tell me what I should do next.


End file.
